


Now or Never

by aypreal



Series: Otayuri: A Playlist [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Art School, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, I promise, Illnesses, Leo JJ and Otabek are bros, M/M, Victor with a K, Violence, dancer!yuri, musical genius!Otabek, no one will die, otayuri - Freeform, underground fighting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 04:06:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13473342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aypreal/pseuds/aypreal
Summary: He wasn’t one for miracles, nor metaphorical symbolism but that was how he felt when he first saw him in the middle of chaos. People were running around them and anyone’s first instinct was to seek exit when the threat of being locked up in a precinct was hovering over everyone’s shoulders. But Otabek couldn’t move. Instead, he was locked in Yuri Plisetsky’s eyes.Or the AU where Yuri Plisetsky is a talented dancer and met Otabek Altin - a musician. A musician who has a bad habit of doing underground, and mostly illegal, fights. Oh, and did I mention that Otabek's also diagnosed with a rare disorder?





	1. A Bad Two-Way Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I am no doctor. Let's start with that. I did my fair share of research and tweaked some facts for this fiction. I hope you enjoy this one nonetheless.
> 
> And I know that I should be working for Yellow, but that's a thought for another day. This one is almost done. It should be short.

“Otabek!”

The moment that Otabek turned off his bike, JJ was already out of his Mercedes, Isabella hot on his tail. 

“Beks!” JJ huffed when he finally took off his helmet. “Beks, you can’t do this! Come on!”

JJ was right. It was a school night. They were not supposed to be in an abandoned warehouse turned clubhouse that was located in the dingy side of town. Still, people who knew the scene flocked the area. Rules be damned. 

People stared as Otabek went off his bike and as JJ blasted his ears with his scolding. Isabella just looked worried. 

Technically, after his miscalculation of doing the same shit on a school night and being sent to community service by the dean later, Otabek Altin should have learned his lesson. But no, “Otabek, buddy!” JJ pulled him back when he was about to take a step towards the warehouse, “Listen to me, man!” There was begging in his friend’s voice which was rare considering how proud JJ Leroy was. 

“You’ve been good for the past 2 months, Beks!” The hands on his shoulders tightened. “Please, don’t ruin it.”

“JJ is right, Beks.” Isabella stepped in, totally on board with her boyfriend’s plea. “It was only a comment, you don’t have to go back to the ring because of it. Let’s… Let’s just go home, okay?”

“He insulted you, Bell!” Otabek voiced out, anger finally showing after recalling the lewd comments the guy made on Isabella’s behalf. “He called you —”

“And that’s beneath you, Beks!” JJ pushed him back, “You’re above that kind of behaviour and you know it! Seriously, I think you’re just making excuses.”

That made him stop. Was he doing exactly that? “You can’t go back to fighting just because an asshole is looking for it, man.”

After things went downhill 8 years ago and the dead end he conquered before the last 6, Otabek Altin learned how to cope in many ways. Underground fighting was so far the most effective way of coping for him, and he has been doing exactly that for the past 3 years. Although he tried his best to steer clear from it, he knew deep inside that it was unhealthy despite how addicting it was. 

Otabek promised his closest friends that he’d stay away from this addiction, and he did. For the past 2 months, he didn’t even step into the warehouse grounds nor as much glance at the direction of it. He might have looked cool on the surface, but he knew that he was tingling inside to release all of his energies in one good fight. So yeah, maybe he was looking for an excuse to get out and do what he was really craving for. 

“You don’t understand,” Otabek whispered as he stared at the couple. “Let me do this 1 more time.” With that, he stepped towards his hell.

Behind him, JJ cursed and he knew that the Canadian was already calling for reinforcements. 

 

 

 

 

The first time that Yuri Plisetsky met Otabek Altin, they were in the middle of chaos. People were pulling friends along to the first available exit, some were trying their best to run straight as police sirens blared in a distance. 

It was like a war zone, but if you ask Yuri why the world slowed down at the mere meeting of their eyes, he wouldn’t be able to answer enough to really save his life. 

The man was staring straight at him as the world shut down around them. His lower lip was busted, his cheek was bruised.

“Yuri!” He felt a pull on his arm and still, he can’t bear to really remove his eyes from the man across him. Technically, they were a few feet apart but it felt closer than ever. “Yuri, come on!” Suddenly, his roommate’s face was blocking the contact he can’t look away from; Yuri wasn’t sure if he should be grateful or not. 

Yuri wasn’t supposed to be there.

He could have spent the night cooling down with yoga, or dressing Potya like a hippie and posting her pictures on the cat’s Instagram account, or finish massaging his feet and fix any blisters that have grown on them, or even catching up on his sleep like what Madame Baranovskaya demanded he take. 

But no. 

When Guang-Hong bid him goodbye and told him that he will be going out with his very-much elusive boyfriend, Yuri demanded that he come along. 

He was only really curios. He had never met Guang-Hong’s boyfriend before. Or yet, his roommate was hesitant in introducing them. And after he had seen him, Yuri understood why. The boyfriend wasn’t the kind of guy one would associate with his Chinese roommate. 

Guang-Hong was the epitome of all goodness in this world. So when he shyly introduced his boyfriend to Yuri, the blonde couldn’t help but raise his brow. Leo de la Iglesia was a doe-eyed, leather-jacket wearing, pierced, and laid-back bad news. 

And yes, he was only proven as bad news when he brought the roommates in an abandoned lot. If one would say that Yuri was in that lot doing god-knows-what, people would probably not give a flying fuck. But then again, it was Guang-Hong who was persuaded by bad-doers to go to a shady location and Yuri would probably admit in his deathbed that he was worried. 

He expected many things. A club. A house party. An alley with a drug dealer. Heck, even an anonymous latex-themed orgy wasn’t beneath him. Yet, when they were riding inside the guy’s car talking about a drama Guang-Hong watched, Leo suddenly got a call. Yuri frowned when Leo’s supposedly left turn, turned right. 

Guang-Hong looked back at Yuri worriedly before laying a comforting hand on his boyfriend’s arm.

It only took Yuri a solid 15 minutes to figure out that the world ended around them. 

Guang-Hong’s fucking boyfriend brought them to an underground fighting scene and Yuri thought it only happened in movies. He wasn’t able to see who were fighting, or if it was even still on or done with, or who Leo was there for and if that person was important enough for the guy to ruin his supposedly date. What he had witnessed though was the hurry on Leo’s movements upon their arrival that Guang-Hong and Yuri himself had the trouble of catching up. 

Before they could get to the warehouse though, people started escaping at the whisper of police sirens.

“Yuri! Let’s go.”

Leo disappeared for awhile, but when they finally found him, the date was cancelled after the promise of a proper one soon. 

At least he apologised that Yuri’s first impression on him was bad.


	2. Know I Need You 'Round With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You want to tell me something?” Otabek guessed and Yuri risked a look at him. There was a smirk on his face this time, and it should have pissed him off in a regular, sunny day but instead, he nodded. The guy guessed right after all. “You want to tell me something but you don’t know how to say it?” He nodded once more. It was easier that way. Let him do the talking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friendship.

The next day, Yuri was called into the studio earlier than usual. He came in with more grumble than normal.

It was for bullshit.

“What do you mean assist in the fundraiser?” Yuri demanded as Lilia Baranovskaya scan through her collection of classical music. “I barely have time to solidify my routine for the recital and you want me to teach… Kids?”

“They’re young teenagers, Yuri. Don’t be dramatic.”

“Same thing.”

Lilia turned around and issued him a stare so cold it froze him on his spot. She leaned sideways and looked him up from the bottom of his boots to the tip of his braid. Yuri could only squirm where he stood. “Are you calling yourself a kid then?”

“I’m 18 and they’re what? 12-10? There’s a difference. I’m an adult.”

“You claimed you were one when you were 15.” There was a smirk in her voice and Yuri knew that she was boasting her victory. “It’s only for a while. Katsuki has to go back to Japan for a few weeks. We need a teacher to supervise the practice until his return. I recommended you.”

Yuri groaned, “But why? Viktor’s here, and that guy has time rolling out of his pockets.”

“You know very well that your cousin is directing the fundraiser himself. He doesn’t have _‘time rolling out of his pockets’_ as you put it.” She sighed before she leaned at the barre, “You should take this time to think about your theme for your recital.”

Yuri scoffed, “I don’t need a theme. I got a routine. I just need to complete it. Which I will do with the time that I will not waste by teaching newbies.”

“And do you think I will allow you to humiliate me by dancing a bland performance?” Lilia sighed, “You need emotion to dance a piece, Yurachka. And you will look for it even if you have to pump that dead heart of yours with teenage stupidity, now go.”

 

 

 

 

“I could have taken my bike.” Otabek grumbled as he leaned further on the passenger’s seat, Leo only scoffed beside him.

“Don’t be stupid, you sprained your ankle trying to escape last night.” Otabek looked at his leg, as if staring at it enough would eventually create a hole in his jeans for him to see the bandaged limb  underneath it. “You’re lucky they handed you over to the university instead of locking you in. To be honest, community service looks way better than jail time. You should be proud though, not everyone gets a second go at it.”

Otabek looked at Leo, obviously unamused at his attempts at humour, “Seriously?”

“Yes. I’m fucking serious, Beks.” Leo mumbled. “JJ nearly gave me a heart attack last night when he called me to come over. Seriously man, this needs to stop.”

Otabek didn’t reply after that. It’s not that he doesn’t know that people worry after him. He can’t just stop fighting. The sight of black-blue markings blooming on his body, the look of his opponents kneeling in front of him as they nurse their injured anatomy, summons a power in him that amazes and scares him at the same time. 

He knew that he was mentally and physically fucked up. Isabella called him a masochist once before knowing about his condition.

“Anyway,” He said, changing the topic to avoid the atmosphere his addiction has created. “Aren’t you supposed to meet the roommate yesterday? How did it go?”

“Oh, fuck.” Leo groaned as he turned his jeep towards the foundation. “This is going to be between you and me, alright? Don’t tell JJ or I’ll never live it down.” He looked so serious that Otabek fought a laugh and gave out an accommodating nod instead. “He’s a scary motherfucker, man.” Too late, Otabek scoffed a laugh.

“Hey, I’m serious here.” Otabek only laughed harder, “When Guang-Hong told me about his childhood friend slash roommate, I thought he was describing his exact twin. Oh boy, how mistaken I was. All that Guang-Hong told me were spoken from a rose-tinted point of view, you know. He scowled the entire time and can you check the back of my head rest? I think there’s a hole in there somewhere with how hard he glared at me last night.”

_Green eyes._ “How did he look though?” Otabek asked, trying his best to not be distracted by the memory of the most expressive pair of eyes he has ever seen. It shook him to the core upon seeing those eyes the night before. And if he really think about it, Otabek might have admitted he still felt the tremors then.

“Oh, don’t be fooled by what I’m telling you. Contrary to how scary he is, Yuri Plisetsky actually looks awesome, you know; twink-y, blonde, fair skin, the likes. I’ve seen him once during a school presentation and apparently, he dances like a god to pair up with those looks. Have I ever mentioned that he’s cousins with Nikiforov?”

“What? Viktor Nikiforov?” Otabek replied, ignoring how his friend described the roommate as if he was a porn-star incarnate.

“Yeah, no wonder he’s crazy, what — with those looks, the talent, the reputation and familial ties? Kinda reminds me of you except he doesn’t have the superhuman condition of — ow!” Otabek was back to staring at the nearing building before Leo could throw a glare at him, completely acting like he didn’t just punch the guy’s arm.

“Not nice, Lei.” 

“I was about to say superhuman condition of — hey, stop that!”

 

 

 

 

“Plisetsky.” One of the fundraiser staff called, and Yuri has to pause from a pirouette to look at him, “Come out here for a moment.”

Yuri rolled his eyes. It was his first day supervising Katsuki’s group and he was already bored as hell. The routine was okay, since it was choreographed by Lilia herself but the students were rowdy and getting to his nerves. So when the staff came in to ask a moment of his time, Yuri was only too happy to oblige. 

He met the staff in the hallway, along with another guy who looked like he wanted to be anywhere else except there.

“This is Otabek Altin, he’s going to be composing the music for the routine.” When Yuri looked at him, it felt like he was thrown into a pool of freezing water because it was the same guy who did not let go of his gaze as the world crashed around them. “He’s going to be sitting in during your rehearsals, so please. Behave.”

With that, like clockwork, Yuri saw Otabek turn his eyes at the staff the same way the blonde did himself, “Who? Me or him?”

The staff didn’t even bother to look ashamed, “Well, you’re not here because of your selfless will and he’s here because he was caught doing illegal stuff so, go figure it out yourselves.” With that, he exited himself and Yuri only sighed and shook his head in disappointment. Does his cousin ever discipline his staff?

Looking down, Yuri knew he was taking him time in gathering all the visuals he could get. Otabek Altin after all, was very much alike his roommate’s boyfriend, Leo. Leather jacket, black jeans ripped at the knees, boots, pierced and probably inked skin; he has to admit that the guy was another walking cliche of bad news. But unlike Leo’s doe eyes and rumpled copper hair, Otabek was all black undercut and dark gaze. 

His lip was still busted and there was a faint bruise on his temple. Yuri guessed he left his coat somewhere because even if he was wearing authentic leather, it has to be cold to be wearing just that. In weather like theirs, aesthetic can just be damned. Not that Yuri ever listened to that rule himself.

“Are you going to stare at me all day or we’re going inside?” There was a smirk on his voice and Yuri raised a delicate brow. 

He should have been ashamed of being caught staring but Yuri wasn’t known to back down from a challenge. “Just contemplating if you’re even safe around my dancers.” He turned to open the door and led them in. He liked being the one who says the last word. 

“Okay, from the top!” He shouted upon entry and immediately leaned at the barre while the dancers went to their starting positions. He began counting and clapping his hands along to add some beat, all the while trying his best to deny how his body trembled at the very presence of the other. 

He was very much aware that Otabek wasn’t even taking down notes nor moved to even open the messenger bag he brought with him. No, the guy was still as a statue in one corner and definitely looked like one. Not much as a Greek god sculpture but one of those horrifying gargoyles that guarded building corners. 

He reminded himself to stop counting and let the dancers do their own mental countdown as he began walking around to make sure he covered all the positions of the dancers. Yuri did his best to continue looking for each mistake each student made and made sure they were aware he knew. Like he knew that Otabek was following every move he makes himself.

Sometimes Yuri’s resolve would weaken and he would allow himself to look at Otabek’s corner only to find him already looking. Yuri didn’t shy from his gaze like a teenage virgin (which he technically, very much, still was) instead, he dared to make sure Otabek knew that he was aware that he was looking but didn’t let slip how he thought of it. 

Yuri has been subjected to a lot of stares. There were praise (his talent), irate (his connections), pity (his status), and there were also the lustful ones. Yuri knew he was attractive so he knew that it couldn’t really be avoided. In fact, if he was truly honest with himself. That kind of stare was the most usual one, unfortunately. 

But Otabek’s stare wasn’t lustful. He wasn’t irate either, nor pitied because that would be impossible, only a number of people knew about his situation. Yuri would admit that he could hint a tiny sign of praise, though. 

If he’s going to really describe it, Otabek’s stare was simple. 

He was curios. 

Just that. 

When Yuri ended the class, Otabek was still in his corner, as if waiting until the last student leaves before he could make a move of his own. “Why do you keep on staring at me?” He unashamedly asked while he gathered his belongings. 

He saw the guy finally move, proving that he wasn’t a gargoyle statue, before responding; “You have strong eyes.”

Yuri had expected a lot of answers from him, but never that. Yuri was many things; he was graceful, beautiful, and at one point he was even called feminine… It was a first for someone to call him _strong._

“ _‘This is going to sound crazy, but…’_ ” Yuri felt a jolt, suddenly self-concious. The last time he felt that was when a junior back in middle school tried to confess to him. He panicked, and instead of refusing the girl as gently as he could, he only made her cry. But this time, the jolt, it was almost pleasant coming from this not-stranger.  “‘ _from the moment I first set eyes on you I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you.’_ ”

Yuri frowned, was he really saying —

“Leigh Fallon, _Carrier of the Mark._ ”

“What?”

“What I said, it was a quote. Found online by accident.”

And here was Yuri thinking that he wasn’t as shallow as usual for the cliched bad boy. “Asshole,” he muttered.

“I said it because that’s exactly how I felt.”

 

 

 

 

Otabek specifically told Leo to pick him up after an hour. But of course, his friend would be late or worse, have forgotten all about it. Now he’s left waiting for him in front of the foundation building with nothing but the frozen outdoors, his music, and his overwhelming thoughts about Yuri Plisetsky. 

He was not joking when he said that Yuri had strong eyes, because he really did. It was in a crystal-like blue-green shade. He would have called it for what it really was, which is beautiful. But he admired the strength behind them more than anything and so he went for that description instead. 

Now, when asked, he would probably admit that Yuri was beyond beauty as well. Which was actually funny because after the run-throughs that Yuri ran, he was not as presentable as many would consider. He was sweaty, hair sticking to his skin in an oily mess, and there were bags underneath his eyes. Yet, Otabek very much enjoyed his view.

And to top the cake, Yuri had a personality to match too. 

— “Wha?” Otabek looked up when the melodies of Halsey’s _Now or Never_ suddenly stopped on his left ear.

Yuri Plisetsky was holding his left earbud. “I was testing if you were already frozen dead so I could take your earphones for myself.” He let go of the cord before joining Otabek on the steps of the stairs. “Wouldn’t be surprised if you were dead. Where’s your coat?”

Otabek twirled the cord that Yuri let go of before replying, “Not cold.” He doesn’t lie.

“Not cold my ass, it’s freezing.” He shrugs, he wouldn’t know anyway. 

He continued on listening to Halsey on one ear and enjoying the silence of Yuri Plisetsky on the other. 

Well, trying to anyway.

“The bastard who brought you here,” Yuri started. “The staff, mentioned that you did something illegal. Was it because of last night?”

Okay, he’s not pretending that last night did not happen.

One won’t be able to locate the warehouse unless one knows what was going on. Otabek assumes that Yuri knew what was going on then. And with how his face looked like, it was no brainer for him to figure out if Otabek was a participant or an audience. “I landed wrongly during a round, medic said I sprained my ankle. Figures why I was slow during the get away. Police got to me, found my ID and decided that it was too much paperwork to have a student inside the precinct so they left me to the university’s hands instead. So here, I am. Community service by composing for the annual fundraiser.” He narrated. 

“You sprained your ankle, so what are you still doing here, outside? In the cold? Icing your leg?”

Otabek scoffed in amusement. “You caught me.” He looked at Yuri and was once again amazed at how permanent his scowl was, “And you, your highness? What are you doing here aside from airing that braid you took 30 minutes to perfect, enjoying my presence?”

That made an awesome effect on Yuri, apparently. He started mumbling as a mesmerising flush took over his face and up to his ears. “I—I… I just thought, ugh! Never mind. Drop dead!” He stood up in anger and started doing his dramatic exit. 

Otabek chuckled and took his remaining link to Halsey off and began walking to catch up the fuming blonde. “Oi, are you just going to walk back? As you said, it’s freezing.”

“Shut the fuck up. I don’t hang out with conceited jerks.” Yuri replied and started fastening his walk to steer clear from Otabek, which the latter surely enjoyed. 

He let the blonde fume for awhile before noticing an incoming jeep, “I actually have a ride back. Come on.”

“Look, dude, I am so sorry—” Leo already had the glass down when he finally reached Otabek and Yuri. “Oh, hi Yuri.”

“Wait, you know each other?” Leo knows this _Yuri_ and didn’t let Otabek know? And why was he so nervous.

“He’s the _roommate._ ” Leo answered, making sure that he emphasised the word correctly and Otabek almost laughed at the panic on his eyes. “Guang-Hong’s roommate. The one I was _telling_ you about?”

“Oh.” Oh, indeed. “ _The_ roommate.”

“Great, so you aunties were gossiping about me.” Yuri answered, shooting both Otabek and Leo an unamused stare. “Figures.” He scoffed before turning around and walking towards the gates. 

“Hey, what—” Otabek exclaimed before looking at Leo in question, “Are you just going to walk back?” 

Yuri’s figure stopped walking for awhile and Otabek watched him look at the heavens as if asking for enough motivation to even spare time with the likes of them. “No, stupid.” He answered before turning and glaring at Otabek one more time. “There’s this wonderful app called Uber that can get you a ride in exchange for money.”

He only smirked, “I know that. But _we,_ ” pointing at himself and Leo, “can also give you a ride back. Nothing in exchange.” Otabek can sense that Leo was silently begging him to change his mind but he ignored him in favour of spending more time with Yuri.

He had walls like China’s and a hell-raising personality. They were more alike than he thought. 

Yuri was only silent for awhile, as if contemplating his choices and Otabek sensed that he had won the round when the blonde smirked. “No ulterior motives?”

“None, whatsoever.

A raised brow, “Not even for my phone number?”

A smirk, “That depends if you’re going to do me the pleasure of your truce or camaraderie, your highness.” He can feel a gape of disbelief from Leo.

“Good. For a moment there I thought you were flirting with me.”

“Are you even flirt-able?”

“No.”

“Contract sealed, then?”

“Truce with no ulterior motives.”

 

 

 

 

“Tell me everything that you know about Otabek Altin.” Yuri said as he balances a wrapped towel in his head while he maintains a full split on the floor. 

“Hmm, Otabek?” Guang-Hong replied before bookmarking a page on the book he was reading. “Otabek, as in Otabek Altin, Leo’s friend?” Yuri nodded after scoffing, as if he meant anyone else. “What about Otabek?”

Yuri rolled his eyes, “Anything. Everything.”

“Is someone developing a crush?” Guang-Hong teased and he actually had the audacity to laugh as Yuri levelled him with a ‘really’ look. “Ease your claws, Kitten. Everyone had a crush on Otabek Altin at one point or another. I know I did before I met Leo.”

“You never told me that.” Yuri frowned. 

“Well, boys, crushes, love lives… Those aren’t really good topics with you.” Yuri tried to reply in defence of his honour and social skills but with a pointed look from his roommate, he knew that he was right. “I thought so. ”

Yuri bent to the waist to reach his right foot while he waited for his roommate to finally give in and tell him all the details about Otabek Altin. “Okay, I don’t really know much about Otabek.” Guang-Hong admitted after a sigh which only triggered another glare from Yuri. 

“You’re dating one of his friends.” 

“Well, yeah.” The Chinese replied with a shrug, “ But I’m not dating him.”

“ _You_ had crush on him.” Yuri countered before straightening up and bending to reach his other foot. 

“That was a long time ago!” Guang-Hong blushed as Yuri snickered, “And besides, everyone else in the campus was really after him. There are some that probably still worship the very ground he walks on.” That wasn’t much of a surprise for Yuri. He watched armies worship his cousin. “Anyway, people tend to be really attracted on the stereotypical bad boy, y’know.”

“Hypocrite.” Yuri whispered before straightening once more and folding his legs out of his split. 

“Well, yeah. I won’t deny it. I think the leather jackets, the piercings, the tattoos… Everything else is just how their group rolls, y’know. It’s like a squad aesthetic that I can’t really pin-point. I’ve met the others too.”

“There are others?” Yuri scoffed. Of course kids like them go in packs.

“Just two more, really.” Guang-Hong replied. “JJ and Isabella. They’re both film majors.”

“Details, I asked you about Otabek Altin, not a full preview about his squad.” Yuri brushed off. 

“I don’t really know much, as I’ve said earlier in case you were not listening.” The Chinese replied, “I only know what goes around the rumour mill. The four of them are quite well known in their own departments after all.”

“What goes around the grape vine?”

“Well,” Guang-Hong sighed. “For one, he’s a music major — that’s a fact. I don’t know if it’s classical or whatever. A few flings here and there but Leo told me that they’re mostly one-night stands or the rest are just faking it just to be linked to him, y’know. In case that’s what you’re really interested in.”

Yuri rolled his eyes, “I told you —”

“But you’ve never really asked about boys before, Yuri! Or people for that matter.” Guang-Hong insisted. “You usually mind your own business. So, you can’t blame me. I’m just curios.”

“Well, if you must know,” Yuri stood up and stretched his limbs before moving to remove the towel on his head, “He’s on community service. He’s composing for the fundraiser and has to observe the class I’m supervising. There’s nothing more to it except knowing if a guy in leather jacket and has bruises on his face is even safe around kids.” Yuri excused. And a pathetic excuse it was.

Guang-Hong sighed, “And here I was, thinking that we could finally have a double-date one day.” He watched the Chinese tap his book before saying, “Otabek doesn’t really talk too much,” Yuri scoffed, the guy talked too much if he has a say on it. “He usually just sits in a corner when I attended their group outings. Only really answers when he’s spoken to.”

“Okay, if you don’t know much about him, tell me more about the rumours then.”

“Nah, nothing really interesting unless you’re interested on how rich his family is.” When Yuri raised a brow, Guang-Hong laughed. “Easy, but really though. They say that his family owns a multi-billion oil company in Kazakhstan. Leo hasn’t really confirmed it. But really, the news right now is how unfair the board is to Otabek. At least that’s what everyone thinks.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, the board really wants him to compose for the fundraiser. The guy’s a musical genius. But he chooses where and how he wants to do it, y’know. Talk about being a rebel. And believe me, the girls who told me this practically swooned. They think it’s romantic when Otabek bends the rules to his whim.” Huang-Hong commented, Yuri only sighed and told him to get back to the topic. “So yeah, when Otabek got caught fighting in the underground ring, they used it as an excuse to have him composing for them.”

“And Viktor, okay’ed this?” Yuri asked. His cousin might be an air-head most days of the year but he’s against all injustice. “He’s not worried that Otabek would ruin this for them?”

“Are you kidding me?” Guang-Hong asked. “Again, that guy is a musical genius. Whatever he writes is practically god-given. Plus, I heard that your cousin has been courting him about it. So maybe he just took it as an opportunity, y’know. And as per Leo, forced or not, Otabek doesn’t half-ass his music. So we can’t really expect him ruining the show because he feels like it.”

Yuri shrugged. He has yet to really listen to the guy’s music after all. Damn, he should really follow up on his gossip. “Underground fighting? What do you know about it? And how did you end up dating a guy who knows a guy fighting in an illegal ring?”

For his credit, Guang-Hong actually looked shy. “I didn’t really know about it, until JJ and Leo followed Otabek there. It seems like he has been doing it for a long time too. Both guys sounded like they were both used and so tired of the whole fiasco. I was with them and I can’t really say anything when they looked so worried.” Figures, the Chinese wasn’t one to really voice his comments in public. “But Otabek really rules the underground fighting scene, Yuri. He’s good at it, I’ve seen him do it. But Leo told me that they didn’t really like it when their friend fights. Says it was an unhealthy habit of him.”

Yuri was silent about it. He has met people that were addicted to one thing or another. An addiction to fighting was something knew to him.

How could someone be addicted to pain? Or beating someone up.

“Sadistic-masochist.” Yuri commented.

 

 

 

 

Otabek thought he was the first one to arrive in the assigned studio an hour earlier than he’s expected to come but Yuri had already beat him there.

He entered quietly to not disturb the blonde who moved fluidly to whatever music he had in his head. He made sure he was out of the mirror’s reflection and Yuri’s direct line of vision as he seated himself in a corner. 

Otabek will never forget how mesmerising Yuri’s eyes that night. 

He wasn’t one for miracles, nor metaphorical symbolism but that was how he felt when he first saw him in the middle of chaos. People were running around them and anyone’s first instinct was to seek exit when the threat of being locked up in a precinct was hovering over everyone’s shoulders. But Otabek couldn’t move. Instead, he was locked in Yuri Plisetsky’s eyes. 

He explained to his friends it was because he busted a limb that he got caught, that it slowed him down, and everyone knew it was a lie. He couldn’t even feel his sprain. He didn’t tell anyone that he spent minutes looking at the very space where Yuri stood in before he was pulled away. 

It was a corny cliche, if Otabek really thought about it. It was a scene made in romance books that people read, in movies that would end up as a block-busters because of the number of people who swooned and cried over it. It was a cliche for two people to just lock eyes and suddenly everything was about them.

Yuri Plisetsky’s eyes reminded Otabek of everything that brought him a specific kind of emotion or a particular sensation before he lost them. The feel of spring-grass, the smooth calm of the deep sea, the stickiness of green paint, the slight pain of a cactus succulent if you got too curios. It was akin to winter welcoming spring. 

Otabek only scoffed at his thoughts in his corner. He really should consider becoming a poet in case his music career won’t do him enough justice.

At first it was really just Yuri’s eyes that he was attracted to, because it was mostly his eyes that really stopped Otabek in the middle of that crowd. 

Yuri was beyond beautiful, especially looking at him now. He was fully into his routine that Otabek felt ashamed of his own music. 

Yuri really dances for himself. And he might not even need music. Otabek knew that. Yuri was independence personified. Yet, Otabek found himself mimicking notes on his messenger bag like a puppet to Yuri’s movements. Shame on him for creating a melody for a danseur who never asked for it.

Otabek’s right hand stopped on the C key at the same time Yuri’s body hit the ground in a flourish bow. An end pose. 

He watched him keep the pose for a few seconds before he straightened himself and just remained sitting on the floor. Judging by the peace on his face, Otabek would bet his motorcycle that Yuri didn’t even notice that he was there.

Alas, he only let him a few seconds before starting, “Do you have music for that?”

Yuri jumped, and immediately threw a scared glance his way. If he didn’t notice how seriously scared the blonde was with his unsolicited phrase, Otabek could have laughed. “Fucking asshole, warn a guy next time.” Yuri commented before removing his attention from Otabek to massage his right leg. “What are you doing here so early anyway?”

“Figured I could play around with some music before the students get here.” He replied, “But I didn’t know that you would be here.” Yuri only scoffed. “That routine you did. I didn’t notice that during yesterday’s practice.”

“Of course you wouldn’t.” Yuri had a smirk on when he looked at Otabek, “You were busy staring at my ass.”

“I wasn’t staring at your ass,” Otabek scoffed back, suddenly playful “I was tempted, yes, but for the record, I was observing how you supervised the class. And nope, that routine wasn’t there yesterday.” 

Yuri went back to his leg, the left one this time. “It’s not part of the fundraiser. It’s for my recital.”

“Explains why there’s a lot more grace and complexity to it than beginners could handle.” Otabek commented, “For a moment there I thought you really wanted them to fail.”

“Nah, my cousin would kill me if I ruin his beloved husband’s fucking routine for the kids.” Yuri grumbled, “And I still plan to live a long life.”

“What are you dancing on?” Otabek asked, genuinely curios on which genius Yuri chose to be his puppeteer. 

Yuri sighed and suddenly, Otabek felt like his walls were up once more. Their temporary truce, over. “None of your fucking business.”

He didn’t reply to that, he didn’t really know how anyway. And thankfully, Yuri didn’t initiate anything too. He wasn’t entirely sure what happened. It was unlike him, to really talk with someone just for the sake of talking. Not even sex could bring him to talk that much. He only ever does that with his friends. 

He doesn’t talk unless spoken too, even in class. Or if he feels objecting his professors, he’d do so in his final projects. And one doesn’t really need speech in sex. It’s all physical for him, after all.

But what really roots the strength on Yuri Plisetsky’s eyes? That’s what motivates him to talk.

Otabek continued on watching Yuri Plisetsky as he stretched and rehearsed some steps he recognised were from the fundraiser routine. He, instead, focused on his notebook and the music that was blasting in his earphones — both of which he finally took out from his messenger bag. He would observe the steps that Yuri made and his left hand would imitate piano keys while his right hand wrote everything down.

Sometimes, he felt Yuri stop to correct a posture and would inhale like he was about to say something. But Otabek soldiered on, and patiently waited for Yuri to feel comfortable with him again to continue conversation.

That never happened even when the students started to come in and the group was complete enough for Yuri to start the run-throughs. They were all nice kids who would stray to Otabek’s corner during the mini-breaks and would ask him why he was there in the room. And of course, he would answer politely, one hand on his pen and the other removing his left pod to ground him in reality for awhile. 

He would explain that he was creating the music for their show and it seems like being the object of their innocent admiration brought a proud, albeit shy smile to his face. That is, until Yuri would call them back and began giving them pointers on how to do which pose properly.

Yuri didn’t feel comfortable speaking to him until he saw Otabek outside of the building again.

 

 

 

 

The irritating part of the entire afternoon was that Yuri had to make an asshole of himself again. He didn’t really mean to snap at Otabek like that. 

In truth, Yuri wasn’t used to having normal conversations. He can be sarcastic, or if he was in a good mood, he can manage flirty. But he rarely have normal conversations unless he was in front of his grandfather, Lilia, or in some rare times, Guang-Hong and Katsuki. So when Otabek asked something that wasn’t borderline flirty nor invasive, he panicked and snapped. 

He wasn’t used in being asked simple things outside of ballet anymore. People called him snobbish and downright arrogant in times like these, but the truth was, he couldn’t hold a conversation to save his life. His responses were either too mean, too angry, or too sarcastic, that he just stopped talking to people unless they start it first. 

He was too busy anyway. 

Another reason why he snapped was because Otabek asked him a question he didn’t know the answer to. 

Was this the reason why Lilia asked him to look for a theme? To get him a maestro, who could give him a music worthy of being his partner during his recital? Yuri always have thought that he could just ring in whoever and his routine would be the one doing him justice, but it wasn’t enough, was it?

So yes, he snapped at Otabek because he was mostly frustrated with himself. He couldn’t even bring himself to say a word to him after that. There were times when he would just stop mid-dance and would find Otabek creating notes on his right thigh with his notebook while his other hand danced on his left like he was playing an invisible melody, he would open his mouth to say something but always ended up tongue-tied; more when the kids began filing in. 

He found his opportunity when the session ended, but unlike the previous day where Otabek was the last to leave, this time, he was the first to be out of the room.

Yuri just huffed in annoyance as he hurriedly gathered his stuff, grabbed his coat and run for the exit. He ignored all the stares of his pupils as he made a fool of himself by running through the halls and doing his level best to catch up with Otabek Altin, duffel bag full of shit and sweaty practice clothes be damned. 

He finally caught up with him in the parking lot. 

“Oi!” Yuri panted when he stopped on front of the musician. He let his bag fall to the snowy ground and bent halfway to steady his breathing. Boy, he never did like running. The cold air did not make his breathing any easier too.

Lucky for him, the musician didn’t do much but watched him struggle with his breathing. Yuri was sure he was enjoying the sight of him suffering. “Aren’t you cold?” Otabek asked him, and Yuri finally got enough strength to look at him. Compared to Yuri who was still sweating after the practice and the impromptu running he just did, Otabek Altin looked immaculate. 

“I’m not.” Yuri finally replied after he released one last exhale that for some reason, steadied his heartbeat. He straightened up and despite what he told the guy, Yuri still took time in putting on his coat. “You bolted right away, I didn’t even get the chance to change.” He mumbled.

He saw Otabek raise his brows, like he was waiting for further explanation. Oh gosh, did Yuri sound clingy? 

He would have been truly honest, he could have told him all about his anxieties. Like Lilia’s expectations on him, his own strive for perfection, the responsibility of supervising kids for an annual event, his unnatural reaction to everything about Otabek Altin. How can one even explain that? 

Yuri was clueless. 

“You want to tell me something?” Otabek guessed and Yuri risked a look at him. There was a smirk on his face this time, and it should have pissed him off in a regular, sunny day but instead, he nodded. The guy guessed right after all. “You want to tell me something but you don’t know how to say it?” He nodded once more. It was easier  that way. Let him do the talking.

Otabek only sighed, and didn’t say anything after that before turning his back on the blonde. Yuri almost panicked at the thought that he ran for nothing. That he possibly humiliated himself further without him noticing it.

But what does he really want from Otabek Altin?

He was one of the few people Yuri can actually converse with; although their conversation was mostly flirty, Yuri actually found himself liking how comfortable with the other guy he was. He didn’t pressure him, or actually talked like he was after a simple, one time fuck. 

And that was rare. So rare. 

To  think that he was already being rejected before he could explore whatever that was between them was too ego-bruising for Yuri. Yet, before he could have tried to also turn himself back to the studio to just dance away the humiliation of actually running after a guy who didn’t want anything from him, something was shoved in front of his face. 

It was a helmet.

“If you wanted a ride back so bad, you could have just told me.” There was a smirk on Otabek’s face, “So, are you going to be friends with me or not?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, this is unbeta'd.


End file.
